Game Nights
by kouhaistar
Summary: Sometimes, when smashers have free time, they play games. It never ends well for anyone, ever (unless you're Villager). They still play games, though, because games are pretty fun.


This is probably just going to a collection of one-shots in which smashers play various kind of games. Honestly I don't know where this is going.

* * *

It had all started when Pit found two boxes full of Jenga blocks.

For some reason, the angel had decided to round up as many smashers as he could to play the game with twice as many blocks as recommended, and things only went downhill from there. As the tower grew in size, many of the wiser smashers like Palutena and Zelda had decided that it was not a good idea, and fled the room, leaving only a handful of people to go through with the game. Said people- Pit, Dark Pit, Link, Toon Link, male Robin, Shulk, the Villager, and Ness were now sitting around the tower, which was on the floor due to it's height, looking to each other to begin.

"Who starts?" Pit asked, not wanting to start the game himself in fear of knocking the tower they had spent a good ten minutes building. He glanced over at Link, who simply shrugged in response.

"You should go first, Pit, it was _your_ idea," Dark Pit cut in irately. He had tried to get away once Palutena had left on "Goddess Business" (much to Pit's disappointment), but the lighter angel had simply pulled him back. "Besides, you can't knock it down in the first turn, can you?"

"I... I guess."

The room went quiet as Pit reached for a block, pulling it out slowly before placing it on the top as carefully as possible. The tower made no movement, much to everyone's relief. Link wordlessly took a block out and placed it on the top of the tower as well. With every turn, the atmosphere in the room only got tenser.

It was about eight minutes in when it began.

Shulk had stopped in the middle of reaching for a block, his eyes lighting up- a vision. What he saw, he told no one, but instead opted to stop playing and let Ness go instead. The boy simply raised an eyebrow and pulled out another block, watching as the tower swayed slightly. Shulk had quickly left the room after that, which worried the smashers to no end.

"Do you think Shulk had a vision of the game?" Pit asked quietly, glancing over at Dark Pit, who was in the middle of placing his block on top.

"It's probably nothing. Besides, why would he have a vision of the game? Use your head, Pit-stain."

While the angels were talking, Link quietly got up and left the room, Toon Link in tow. This could only end in disaster.

Another eight minutes passed, with the tower now on it's last legs and leaning to the right precariously. The room had gone deathly silent again, each turn drawn out as long as possible, every hand shaking as the blocks were pulled out one by one. Each smasher even held their breath as another block was added to the top.

Pit leaned back and sighed softly as he finished his turn, glancing over at Robin. The tactician eyed the tower warily, trying to find a way to keep the tower from falling before coming to the realization that no matter what he did, the tower would most likely fall and the game would be over. _Finally._

He reached out for a block and pulled it out slowly, feeling the weight of the tower shift as he did. What happened next seemed to take an eternity- the tower leaned to one side before slowly coming down. Ness actually covered his ears, not wanting to hear the ear-splitting noise of 107 wooden blocks hitting the floor.

But the sound never came; the Villager had miraculously pocketed all the blocks before they could ever hit the ground. They sat there in awed silence, staring at the Villager, before Pit let out a quiet snort.

"Looks like it was time to tip the tower, huh Robin?"

Nobody ever wanted to play Jenga ever again, especially after the Villager had won the next day's match by dumping all 107 wooden blocks on Pit, who had been holding onto the ledge.

* * *

Fun fact: Did you know each Jenga box has 56 blocks inside? I sure didn't.


End file.
